


Queen Size

by RobotSquid



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23256025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobotSquid/pseuds/RobotSquid
Summary: Galo and Lio buy a bed, then put it to good use.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 9
Kudos: 237





	Queen Size

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly there's nothing else to this except the fact that I just wanted to write some GaloLio fluff, then the people spoke and wanted a little extra spice. Enjoy!

“Yo what the hell is sateen?”

Galo squints at the plastic package, trying to determine what makes one thousand thread count any better than six hundred, and how he’s supposed to know if he’ll even like the sheets when he can only feel a tiny bit with his fingertips. Also, there’s no way he and Lio are going to agree on color.

He grabs a set of blue and a set of green and goes looking for Lio, eventually finding him looking at pillows.

“Lio,” Galo calls, holding up the sheet sets for him to see. “Where’d you go? I was asking you a question.”

“I thought you were just talking to yourself.”

Lio’s wearing one of his biggest hoodies and a baseball cap pulled down over his face. Even though Lio’s been exonerated and not many people knew what the leader of the Mad Burnish looked like in the first place, he still doesn’t like for people to see his face. The whole getup makes him look like a kid, but Galo thinks it’s cute anyway.

“Which of these do you like?” Galo asks, showing him the sets.

“Uhh….” Lio shrugs. “Which one do _you_ like?”

Galo considers both colors for a second. He holds up the blue one and smiles widely. “This one!”

Lio smirks. “Yeah, I wonder why.” He reaches up and playfully tugs a lock of Galo’s blue hair.

“All right, I’ll go put this other one back.”

“Wait,” Lio says as Galo turns away. “Make sure you get the right size.”

“Uhhh….” Galo blinks at him. “What…is the right size?”

Lio sighs, pulls the brim of his hat down, and with a small blush says, “Queen size, dummy.”

Galo grins again. “Right.” He scurries back to the sheets aisle to put back the rejected color.

Tonight is the first night he and Lio are going to sleep in their new bed. Galo never realized that buying a bed was such an ordeal. They’d had to buy the frame, the new mattress, and pick out pillows and a comforter and now the sheets. They hadn’t even built it yet; that was next on their list after they got home. It’s a good thing Galo got a raise recently, otherwise he would have to settle for cheaper things. And Lio doesn’t deserve cheap things.

In Lio’s opinion, their current bed is fine. It’s just Galo’s bed from when he was single, a smaller size than queen, but Lio is small too. Galo had to talk him into this whole project. It’s not that Galo wants more space between them—in fact he desires the very opposite more and more these days—but more that it feels like a new bed is a good place to start with their new life together.

Also, whenever Galo thinks of all the times Lio must have slept in dangerous or cold or uncomfortable places while he was on the run, he wants to cry a little bit.

_That’s over now,_ Galo thinks as he makes his way back.

“Hey, look at this,” Lio says, holding up a pillow as long as he is tall.

“Yeah, what about it?”

“It’s a body pillow.” Lio wraps his arms around it and smiles just a little bit. “I like it.”

“I mean…we can get it but….” Galo starts to pout. “I thought you liked hugging _me_.”

“Wh—” Lio stammers, his whole face going red. “I _do_ , but…what are you talking about?”

“You grab onto me every night. I can’t get you off of me.”

Lio’s blush deepens and Galo realizes then that Lio doesn’t even know. Lio’s usually half-asleep when he rolls over and clings to Galo like he’s afraid one of them will fade away.

“Well…you…” Lio tries to explain, but Galo is flashing a huge smile at him, his ego flaring, and Lio hides his red face behind the pillow.

“I want it for…when you work late,” Lio mumbles.

“You miss me that much?” Galo teases, sidling up close and putting his arm around Lio’s shoulders.

“No,” Lio insists, pushing Galo away. “I don’t want it if you’re going to tease me.”

“Okay, okay.” Galo holds his hands up in apology. “I’m sorry. Let’s get it.” He takes the pillow from Lio’s hands before he can protest again. “I’ll see if we can get my picture printed on a pillowcase for you.”

That earns him a half-hearted shove.

There’s not much more to get after they agree on the sheets and grab some pillows. They look at a few other things for fun, but their budget for this whole thing will only go so far, and soon they’re buying their things and heading home.

Galo and Lio build the bed together. That is to say, Lio reads the directions to Galo, who insists he can figure it out by eyeballing it. Lio isn’t about to let Galo ruin their brand new furniture, but surprisingly Galo _is_ able to figure most of it out by guesswork. They throw the mattress on, and Galo leaps onto the new bed, bouncing once into the air and laughing.

“I swear to God, if you break it,” Lio growls, lifting a fist as if he could still conjure flame.

“This baby?” Galo lays on his side, his head propped up on a bent arm, and slaps the mattress with his free hand. “It’s built to last. Able to withstand—” he tilts his head forward and raises his eyebrows “— _anything_.”

Lio scoffs and turns away, mainly to hide his blush. “You’re insufferable.”

He has to walk away into another room before Galo can see exactly what that one word did to him.

They wash the new sheets and pillowcases, and Galo puts them on the bed while Lio makes dinner. They spend the night watching TV, making fun of bad movies, and laying on top of each other.

Galo wasn’t lying when he told Lio that he latches onto Galo so easily. Even in the little ways, Lio is always managing to get himself closer to him. He’ll drift close to Galo’s side when they’re out in public, idly touch their feet together when they sit across from each other at a table, and climb into Galo’s lap when they’re on the couch. Strangely, they almost never hold hands, at least not outside. Galo suspects it’s because that’s not nearly enough contact for Lio. It’s like he wants to be a part of him. One being, like Lio de Galon.

When it’s finally time to go to bed, Galo is barely able to contain his excitement. He leaps onto the new bed, grabs the body pillow, and hugs it tight while rolling around the mattress. Lio laughs quietly as he goes into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

“Lio, what side do you want?” Galo calls.

Lio pokes his head out, toothbrush stuck in his mouth. He shrugs. “I don’t care,” he says around a mouthful of toothpaste. “The right side, I guess?”

“Oh.” Galo’s face falls. “I kinda wanted that side.”

Lio spits out the toothpaste into the sink and calls, “Then take it? I told you I don’t care.”

“You sure?”

“ _Yes._ ”

Lio comes out into the bedroom and Galo is grinning at him. He can practically see Galo wagging a nonexistent tail. Galo jumps up, puts his hands on Lio’s shoulders, and leans down for a quick kiss. Lio’s body flares up with a sudden heat, sharper than anything he ever felt with the Promare.

“I’m gonna take a shower real quick,” Galo says, pulling back and gently rubbing Lio’s arms up and down. “Get those sheets warmed up for me.”

Lio rolls his eyes, but his heart is doing flips. “Whatever you want, Galo.”

As Galo shuts the door to the bathroom, Lio digs through the dresser drawers for some pajamas. He never used to wear them, but now that his life has calmed down in general, he’s letting himself try new things. His favorite outfit is a pair of wide legged pants and one of Galo’s old T-shirts. Galo had given it to him on his first night staying over when he realized Lio didn’t have anything to sleep in. Lio is going to keep it until it literally disintegrates.

He climbs into the bed, sliding into the soft, fresh sheets, and melts. It’s even more comfortable than he imagined; he sinks into the mattress, curls up into a small ball under the thick comforter, and feels his own body heat cover him with soft warmth. He uncurls himself, rolls over, and spreads his arms and legs as far as they’ll go across the bed. He’s never been able to stretch out quite like this before. And he can stay here as long as he likes. He doesn’t have to get up and go anywhere, doesn’t have to prepare to run at any moment. It’s still a reality he’s having trouble adjusting to, but there are small moments, like this one, that he savors for all they’re worth.

Lio closes his eyes and breathes in. The sheets smell clean, of pure laundry detergent. But soon they’re going to smell like something—someone—else. Lio smiles and snuggles deeper beneath the blanket.

Eventually, Galo comes out of the bathroom in a cloud of steam. Lio peeks out from under the covers and swallows silently. He really can’t help it—Galo is at his absolute most attractive right after a shower. It’s like his muscles get bigger, more defined, when there’s dampness covering them. His blue hair hangs limply across his broad shoulders, and his skin glows with freshness. Galo uses the most generic men’s brand soap, but when that scent is coming off him in waves it’s like holy perfume. Lio can’t control his thoughts or his body when he smells it. It’s only when Galo’s scent combines with the soap that the aroma exists; Lio, during some of the lonelier nights, has tried to see if he could recreate the scent of Galo with the soap alone. It doesn’t work.

“Hmm, where’s Lio at?” Galo teases, plopping onto the bed and patting the lump of his tiny boyfriend.

“Right here, you dumbass,” Lio teases back. “But you took too long. I’ve decided both sides of the bed are mine now.”

“Is that so?” Galo lifts the blanket and tries to worm his way under, but Lio holds his ground and doesn’t move his right arm or leg even when Galo sinks his whole weight down on them.

“Damn, this bed’s pretty uncomfortable,” Galo says, making a show of squirming around on Lio’s arm. “Why’d you pick one like this?”

“I’m quite comfortable,” Lio retorts. “A little uneven, though.”

“Oh yeah?” Galo rolls over and lays atop Lio, chest to chest and nose to nose. Lio’s breath hitches; this is getting him excited, and it’s only a matter of time before Galo figures that out. They’re so close, it’s like Lio is breathing Galo in, the only oxygen that could possibly sustain him.

He can’t help himself. He closes the bare distance between their lips and kisses him. Galo always kisses like he’s trying to breathe life into Lio. Like he’s trying to keep him alive. They don’t really talk about what happened with Kray much anymore, but Galo did tell him once that the brief minutes of trying to bring Lio back to him were the worst of his life. Lio feels it all the time, the desperation of those seconds haunting Galo’s every touch.

There’s no way Galo doesn’t feel Lio’s excitement by now, a fact that’s confirmed when Galo pulls away with a devilish grin and raises an eyebrow. “Seems like no matter where I lay, there’s something poking into me.”

“You’re one to talk,” Lio replies, pushing his hips up against Galo’s to point out that he is definitely not the only one having a reaction here.

“What do you want from me?” Galo asks, kissing Lio again, but not before Lio sees his entire face flush bright red.

They kiss like that for a while, Galo’s hand sliding into Lio’s and entwining their fingers. Lio is dizzy from Galo’s overwhelming presence, his smell, his heat, his flexing muscles, even the light sheen of sweat forming across his skin. It’s like something mind-altering, and soon Lio feels his blood sparking and tingling with barely contained lust. He starts to wriggle, heartrate jumping as he presses his lips harder into Galo’s.

He breaks away and lays his cheek against Galo’s cheek, whispering directly into his ear, “Wanna test how well you built this thing?”

Galo’s shiver radiates through both of them. He responds by sinking his teeth into Lio’s neck and running his free hand up into Lio’s hair.

They’ve fooled around before, countless makeout sessions ending with a hand down someone’s pants or one of them on their knees before the other. There’d even been one or two late nights of phone sex. Still, every time feels new enough that it’s like a separate first time. It’ll be another first tonight, now that they have their own bed, all theirs to do with what they wish.

Lio pushes up into Galo, throwing his leg over the back of Galo’s thigh and trying to roll. Galo gets the hint, but pretends to resist. When it comes to pure strength, there’s no question that Galo has the advantage. Lio is resilient, though, and Galo actually loves being manhandled. After a few moments of half-hearted defiance, Galo allows himself to be rolled over until Lio is on top of him, a small but solid weight upon his chest.

Lio doesn’t know what he wants, just that he needs more of it. More of this, more of Galo. Galo’s hands are already tracing the waistband of his pants, hooking his thumbs in and pushing the fabric away. Lio’s heart jumps with excitement, and he pulls away for a breathless instant to gasp.

Galo’s hands, his skin, are like fire. Not even the Promare ever burned as hot as this inside Lio.

Lio goes in for another kiss as Galo pushes his pants all the way off, disappearing somewhere beneath the covers. Lio is vaguely aware of Galo grabbing his shirt and pulling that away too. Despite the overwhelming heat in the bed, Lio shivers once his body is exposed.

Galo flashes him a stupid grin. “Now you’re naked,” he says, poking one of Lio’s nipples.

“What are you gonna do about it?”

“I don’t know,” Galo replies with feigned consideration. He reaches up and gently lets his fingertips drag down Lio’s skin, over the barbed scars left by Kray’s machine. “Might just kiss you.”

Galo takes Lio’s arm and pulls him closer, pressing kisses all up and down the trail of long-healed wounds. Lio doesn’t think about them most times, but they’re one of those things Galo can’t help but feel responsible for.

Lio doesn’t want Galo to worry about any of that right now. He lays himself down across Galo’s body and shoves his knee into Galo’s crotch. Galo responds with a heavy grunt, and Lio grinds in harder as he places a kiss on Galo’s throat. He pushes his hands up under Galo’s shirt and grabs his straining pecs, squeezing as hard as he knows Galo loves.

“Fuck…” Galo says, his voice stuttering. Lio shoves his arms further up the shirt until Galo is forced to sit up and pull it off. He falls back onto the pillow with a thump that shakes the whole bed. Lio lays more kisses on Galo’s throat, slowly moving down to his collarbones, his nipples, his _glorious_ set of abs.

“Come back,” Galo whines as Lio moves further and further away, but there’s no real protest in his voice. Lio gets down to his navel, right where the soft tuft of hair begins, and he slips his fingers into Galo’s pants. He pulls the fabric off and over the very prominent, very large erection that’s been the focus of all his thoughts for a good while now.

Lio grabs it with a greedy hand, holds Galo’s hip down with the other, and slides the tip into his mouth. Galo lets loose a howl, like he always does, full of excitement and triumph and anticipation. Galo’s _so_ loud every time they do this, but Lio doesn’t mind. In fact, it gets his heart racing like nothing else.

Lio’s actually never sucked dick before meeting Galo, though according to Galo you’d never know it. Lio doesn’t really know how other people do it, if it’s supposed to be done a certain way, or if he’s even doing it right. All he knows is that he’s addicted to the pleasure it gives Galo. It’s a rush so heady it’s almost violent, hearing the moans dripping from Galo’s mouth like honey, tasting the most intimate parts of him, shrinking both their worlds down to nothing but the condensed sensation of euphoria.

And for whatever reason, he also likes the control. He likes taking Galo to the brink as slowly as possible, giving him release only when Lio decides it’s time. He likes the trust that Galo places in him during these moments, the undying faith that Lio will take care of him no matter what.

Galo is stiffening in his mouth, rock solid and leaking. Galo’s big, warm hand is grabbing Lio’s hair, an anchor in the waves. He’s babbling nonsense; words of praise are mixed with pleas, torn between wanting that release and wanting to stay adrift in this moment forever. Lio finds himself grinding down onto the mattress, ruining their brand new sheets, but he too is starting to feel desperate for a finish.

Galo always gets louder when he’s close, and he’s grabbing Lio tighter and bucking up into his mouth in abrupt, rough movements. Lio braces himself, and then Galo is shooting into his mouth, down his throat, and he’s overwhelmed with how something can feel so filthy and so sweet all at the same time. He suppresses his own desire to come as he listens to Galo’s ecstatic cries and sated breaths.

Lio pulls his lips away and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. He feels Galo’s hand, blazing hot now, touch his shoulder.

“Babe, come here,” Galo says breathlessly.

Lio stiffens a little at the pet name; he’s still not used to it, but he’s trying to be. Part of him appreciates it more than he has words to explain. He knows it’s one of the many small ways Galo shows affection, and that alone makes it special. Lio isn’t sure why it makes him wary sometimes. He suspects that part of it is because he’s afraid that this, like everything that came before, will disappear without warning one day. But he doesn’t want to believe that, and letting go of that instinct is the hardest thing he’s been trying to do.

For now, in this present moment, Lio climbs up out of the blanket and lays beside Galo, who’s flushed and beaming. Galo slings an arm over Lio’s shoulders and pulls him into a tight hug.

“You’re too fucking good to me, y’know?” Galo says. Lio smirks with a flash of pride. Galo only swears like that when he’s blissed out. Galo puts a thumb on the corner of Lio’s lips and makes a show of wiping something away.

“You’re like a fire hose, you animal,” Lio teases.

Galo smiles like that was a compliment. He reaches down between Lio’s legs and grips his cock, and Lio grunts. Sometimes Galo is so rough it feels like he could rip Lio apart; and if Lio was honest with himself, he kind of loves it. A lot.

“What do you want?” Galo mumbles in between kisses, one hand working Lio’s erection with expert deftness, deliberately not letting him finish just yet. The other hand is tracing long strokes down Lio’s whole torso, from neck to hip. Lio shivers and sweats all at once.

He doesn’t know what he wants. He finds himself gasping for air as Galo’s lips move from his face to his neck, licking and biting and so greedy and rough that Lio can barely see straight. Galo is so good at keeping him in this state just before the edge, holding him there and not allowing him to fall. But Lio knows that even when he does, Galo will be there to catch him.

“Lio,” Galo says, his voice low in his throat as his teeth scratch against Lio’s pulse at his neck. “Tell me.”

Lio’s embarrassed at how badly that drives him crazy. At least Galo can’t see his face. “Um,” he stutters out, kicking himself for the shake in his voice. “J-just…you know.”

“Use your words,” Galo prods, and Lio wants to slap him so hard for this. It’s not fair that Galo doesn’t have to _do_ anything except talk to him like that to get him this far gone.

“I want…” Lio mumbles, grip tightening around Galo’s shoulders as he forces himself to say it, “y-your…your dick on mine.”

He’s underneath Galo almost instantly. Galo’s heavy, hot weight is on him and Lio has to physically swallow down a whimper. Galo kisses him again and again, one hand holding Lio’s arm down against the mattress and the other squeezing their cocks together. It’s rough, and there’s a light halo of pain around the overwhelming pleasure, but Lio wouldn’t have it any other way. Galo always pushes him just far enough, always wrings out every last thing that Lio has pent up.

It’s slick between them now, and Lio can hardly believe that Galo is ready to come again so quickly. Lio himself is just about bursting at the seams, but Galo’s holding him just so that he can’t finish yet.

Galo rocks against him as he pumps them both, and Lio hears the bed creak a little. He wants to tell Galo to slow down so they don’t break this thing their first night, but at the same time, the very idea of Galo fucking him so hard it breaks the frame is the most exciting thought he’s had in weeks.

“Hey,” Galo breathes into his ear, “I know those legs can spread wider than this.”

Lio grabs a fistful of Galo’s hair and pulls as hard as he can. “You’re an asshole,” he grunts between gritted teeth, even as he does in fact open his legs even further.

Galo laughs and goes back to kissing him. Lio bites Galo’s lower lip and pulls his hair again, grinding up against Galo’s body like he wants to be consumed. It’s just like when the Promare was with him, the constant, desperate need to burn until there was nothing left. Soon Lio can’t even kiss Galo back, he’s gasping so loud he can’t close his lips. He’s so wound up, and Galo is pushing him farther and higher, and at some point Lio can hear himself begging.

Everything bursts all at once when the climax hits. Lio yells, almost as loud as Galo did earlier, his whole body flaring with heat and euphoria and the sweetest bone-deep ache. He inhales long breaths as Galo’s movements steadily slow down, pulling out the last the waves from him until Galo comes again all over Lio’s stomach. Galo flops down heavily on top of him, briefly knocking the wind out of Lio.

Lio gently moves his foot up and down Galo’s leg, the only thing he can think to say right now. He lets it all sink in, that this is their life now. His life. One place to stay, where he’s safe with someone who loves him.

Galo rolls off him and lifts his arm; Lio takes the invitation and snuggles into his side. Galo presses a kiss to the top of his head and Lio thinks he could die right here.

“It’s a pretty good bed, I think,” Galo says with a yawn.

Lio laughs softly. “No complaints so far.”

Galo closes his eyes for a bit, then opens one and peeks out at him. Lio’s whole body goes red, it seems.

“What?” he snaps, trying to sound irritated when he’s really just overwhelmed with fondness.

“Nothing,” Galo replies with a grin, and then he averts his eyes as a blush overtakes him too. “Just…I like you, I guess.”

“What?” Lio repeats, this time with real confusion. “You ‘like’ me?”

“You know what I mean!”

“Asshole,” Lio says, playfully swatting Galo’s face. “I just sucked your dick and all you can say is ‘I like you, I _guess_.’”

Lio rolls away and Galo is instantly back on him, wrapping around him from behind and squeezing tight. “And I _loved_ it, honestly _please_ don’t ever stop sucking my dick, Lio.” Galo presses kiss after apologetic kiss on the back of Lio’s neck until they’re both laughing.

Lio turns back towards him and they kiss some more. It feels like time stops, in this small, warm little safe place for the two of them. At some point, Galo reaches over to turn off the light, and it’s just them and the darkness and the softness of their bodies.

In the morning, Lio knows it will all be the same. He won’t have to wake up and run, or watch anyone die, or search for somewhere to let the insistent flames of the Promare run wild. He’ll be in this apartment with Galo, in this room, and they’ll share this bed again and again and again.

Lio holds on tight to Galo, nuzzling his face into his wide chest, wrapping his arms around him as far as they will go. He feels Galo’s arms tighten around him just a little bit, just enough to say more than any words ever could.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it! Let me know what you thought with a comment and come visit me on Twitter @frozencalamari!


End file.
